


霜害

by jupiterdylan



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 06:35:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3164888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jupiterdylan/pseuds/jupiterdylan





	霜害

1.  
“他记起史蒂夫•罗杰斯了？”皮尔斯看着不愿意把口塞吞进嘴里的冬兵，面无表情的问朗姆洛。  
“他把他从船上踹下去，我可不知道这算不算他想起了旧交情。”朗姆洛闻着房间里弥漫的好几种他不熟悉的alpha信息素，感到一阵难耐的烦躁，对上司的回答也控制不住的不客气起来。  
“先清洗他备用，虽然我们现在有了一架空天母舰，暂时用不到他前线作战了，不过他可是牵制罗杰斯的重要棋子。”皮尔斯撂下话朝门口走，眼下他要处理的事情还很多，没空跟这个前苏联幽灵战士浪费太多时间。他快走出门口了，又想起来什么，把朗姆洛也叫出来了。他看着朗姆洛跟他到门外，压低声音对他说：“目前的局势很复杂，你暂时不要公开露面了。我交给你一个单独任务——找到美国队长，并且把他控制起来。冬兵在我们手里，你可以充分利用他的存在。”  
“了解了，长官。”朗姆洛郑重的回答，看着皮尔斯越走越远。他沉浸在自己的思绪里：找到美国队长不是马上就能完成的任务，空天母舰尚且找不到史蒂夫•罗杰斯的DNA存在迹象，更何况他一个需要秘密行动的普通人类呢？这任务约等于给他放了假，朗姆洛不清楚皮尔斯为什么要这样做，兴许他想给身边的人来个大换血，毕竟特区一战也损失了不少人力，就连冬兵的后勤小队都换了人……他没能胡思乱想太久，一声枪响和随之而来的混乱尖叫把他拉回了身后的屋子里。  
冬兵的肚子被轰出一个洞，血从嘴里渗出来，若不是他的胳膊被椅子上的装置牢牢圈住，恐怕早就从那上面滑落下来了。一个新来的队员还没放下脸上震惊、呆滞的表情以及手里举起的枪口，冬兵的维护人员手忙脚乱的给他止血，周围的仪器滴滴叫个不停——朗姆洛简直要疯了，他只有那么几秒钟没看着就出了这么大的岔子。  
他走向那个朝冬兵开枪的愣头青，对准小腿狠狠的踹了下去：“谁他妈让你开枪的！”  
“报告长官，资产刚刚打伤了一个后勤……我以为让我们拿着枪站在这里就是为了防止之后的事情发生。”  
“谁让你拿着枪打他肚子了？！你怎么不直接一枪爆头算了！他死了你负得起这个责吗？”朗姆洛扫了一眼因为他的咆哮而停下动作的众人，“看什么看，还不把他抬下来送到医疗室！还有你们，拿枪的都给我滚出去！”  
混乱的场面在几分钟之后回归平静，朗姆洛浑身脱力的靠着冬兵的椅子坐下来，冬兵的血迹就在脚下，它们从那具本身就没什么温度的身体里溅射出来，现在早就冷透了。“那个傻瓜……”朗姆洛开始喃喃自语，他骂了冬兵一句，气他不听话，害的自己被轰出个窟窿。但是朗姆洛知道这也不能全怪他，房间里陌生的气味太多，冬兵会感觉烦躁，是自己的错，不该在这种时刻在门外停留太久。  
朗姆洛不知道是冬兵的哪一代经手人下的那个主意——切断一个人的信息素腺体通路——只为隐藏冬兵身为omega的事实，他实在不清楚这种事情有什么可以隐藏的，亚性征的体现是自然的选择，既然冬兵显现出了omega特性，那么这就是属于他的一部分。他自从来到九头蛇就没闻过冬兵的味道，说实话，他很想闻一闻。切断腺体通路所带来的巨大副作用是，一旦冬兵长时间活动就会对身边其他人的信息素特别敏感，朗姆洛猜想这是人类在失去自己的信息素之后开启的自动寻求。到了那时，冬兵的维护组会给他配备人工信息素，当然，是alpha的信息素，他们想把他假装成一个alpha。  
朗姆洛是在一次差点失败的境外任务里发现自己的信息素对冬兵有安抚作用的。那次接应他们的人员被敌人伏击，他们所有的补给都丢失了，包括冬兵用的人工信息素。朗姆洛带着他朝边境线走，过了两天之后他发现冬兵身上的信息素气味消失了，而冬兵也开始变得异常。在人多的地方他会焦躁不安，喜欢黏着朗姆洛，有一次甚至把鼻子凑近朗姆洛的脖子，想要闻他的味道。朗姆洛将异常上报，得到了冬兵本是个omega的回答，而冬兵大概喜欢自己的信息素味道。之后他开始用自己的信息素安抚情绪失控的冬兵，这很有效，比维护组给的镇静剂都有效。  
他扶着椅子，从地上站起来，手上沾到了冬兵的血，他把手攥紧又松开，冰冷的黏腻感让他鼻子发酸。他用干净的那只手掏出手机，拨通皮尔斯的号码：“报告长官，这边发生了意外，一个新来的打中了冬兵的肚子……情况？我不清楚，应该还活着……好的，静默观察，尽快完成清洗程序。”朗姆洛收了电话，把大部分的血蹭在裤子上，往医疗室走，走到一半他还是进了洗手间，把掌纹和指缝里的血迹冲干净。  
手术室亮着灯。朗姆洛来到监控室，盯着屏幕上的实时视频。冬兵躺在手术台上，腹部被切开，两个人在他肚子里掏来掏去——他从视频里看不出冬兵到底伤成什么样。  
他在外面等了三个小时。这期间他盯着屏幕，看那群穿着白大褂的人忙前忙后，他在看到他们擦干冬兵身上的血迹时走出监控室，开始在门外等。  
“情况怎么样？”朗姆洛问第一个出来的人，他觉得自己和等着爱人做手术的人没什么两样，可是爱人？那算什么？冬兵甚至不算人。  
“不太好，那小子正好打穿了他的胃。距离太近了，胃壁已经没法修复，只能把被破坏的地方切除掉，希望他的血清能给他带来奇迹，像上次他的肝受损之后那样，完成自我修复。子弹擦过了他的金属脊柱，不过问题不大，已经修复上了，胰脏、小肠也切除了一小部分，这些损害都没有他的胃那样严重。万幸的是他没什么胃容物，清理的比较干净，术后感染可能性不大……”  
“等下，你给我说重点，如果他不能自我修复会怎样。”朗姆洛听了一通，还是没抓到最关键的点。  
“他会失去他的胃，以后只能靠小肠消化了，大部分的固体食物都不能吃。48小时以上的任务建议配给能量药剂。”  
“操！”朗姆洛知道冬兵出了大麻烦，他现在真想把开枪的那小子的胃也掏出来，让他尝尝这是什么滋味。  
“皮尔斯长官要求尽快对他进行清洗程序，依我看，你们最好在他现在意识不清的时候进行，免得他醒了又要反抗。”朗姆洛平复了情绪，他朝门缝里望了一眼，冬兵仍然悄无声息的躺在那，他看了看眼前的这个白大褂，继续说道：“约夫斯呢？”  
“约夫斯组长在里面，要我叫他出来吗？”  
“不用了，清洗完成后让他告诉我一声就行了。”  
朗姆洛给皮尔斯汇报了情况，那边没说什么，只说等几日看下冬兵的回复情况。他回到基地将冬兵的小队叫出来，重复了一遍冬兵的使用细则，将打伤冬兵的队员关了三天禁闭，之后他离开基地，回到了自己的公寓。  
他有了一个计划。他卖掉了城市中的两套房子，重新购置了一处——一幢小型的两层房屋，院子很小，周围没有邻居——没改动原有的装修，倒是加装了许多监视器和安全措施。  
第十天了，冬兵还没有完全清醒过来。皮尔斯来到了基地询问冬兵的情况，朗姆洛听见维护组的人说，冬兵的自我修复没有进展，他失去了他的胃，以后恐怕再也不能正常进食了。  
“朗姆洛，美国队长找到了没有？”皮尔斯屏退了他人，单独跟他说。  
“抱歉长官，还是没找到。”  
“冬兵现在已经没什么用了，把它处理掉，然后把信息散播出去，引美国队长出现。哦对了，处理它之前记得把它的机械臂完整的拆下来，那可是个独一无二的武器部件。”皮尔斯拍拍朗姆洛的肩膀说：“我相信你能办好这件事。”  
2.  
“约夫斯，你出来一下。”朗姆洛叫出了维护组的组长，他跟这个约夫斯是同时进入组织的，颇有些交情。  
“什么事，朗姆洛？”  
“上头命令我们销毁冬兵，在那之前你们得先把他的机械臂拆下来，记住，要完整的保留连接线路。”  
“销毁冬兵的意思，是要杀了他吗？”约夫斯透过玻璃窗看了看躺在床上的冬兵，那可是他十几年来的研究、服务对象，他还有点舍不得他死，更怕他死了自己丢了饭碗。  
“有没有什么方法能绕过空天母舰的DNA检测，把他带出基地？”朗姆洛压低声音对约夫斯说。  
“你……你想悄悄救下他？朗姆洛，这可太蠢了……”  
“我不是在征求你的意见，”朗姆洛打断他的话，“我也没有向你暗示什么，懂吗？我只是提出了一个技术上的问题，现在，回答我。”  
约夫斯看着变了脸色的朗姆洛，alpha侵略性的气味浓了起来，他有点害怕，更多的是替他们两个人担心，他小声回答：“可以将他冷冻，然后不经过解冻带出去，这样他的生命体征很微弱，会被空天母舰识别为尸体。”  
“一会拆完之后，就把他冻起来。等下，还有一件事，你要把他的信息素腺体接上，要做的隐秘一点，不要让其他人发觉。”  
“朗姆洛，这真的太不明智了，而且他的信息素腺体已经几十年没用过了，就算接上估计也发挥不了作用……”  
“我再说一遍，约夫斯，这不是个请求。照我说的，你、我、冬兵，我们都不会有事。如果你肯照做，我会很感激你，如果你不答应我，我保证，你会后悔的。”  
“好……好吧。”  
“最后一件事，缝合的时候弄得粗糙一点，最好让他看起来就认为这是一具尸体，反正他有血清，以后疤痕会慢慢恢复的。”朗姆洛意味深长的看着约夫斯咽下口水，点了点头。  
冬兵被推进手术室里，朗姆洛仍然在监控里看着——这似乎已经成了他们相处的常态，冬兵无视一切，而他眼里只有冬兵。  
他看着约夫斯切开他的左半边身体，将连在肩膀和脊柱上的神经簇和感受器一根一根拆下来，金属片从他的肩膀剥离，露出里面经久形成的结缔组织和血肉。手臂整个离开了他的身体，带着大团的线路被放到托盘里带走了。之后朗姆洛接到约夫斯给他的信号，手术室里的人一个个的走出去，他在监控主机上接入掌上电脑，将监控改成冬兵独自一人躺在手术台上的死循环。接着他给约夫斯回应，没过几秒，约夫斯回到了手术室，再次切开冬兵的颈侧，开始修复被切断的信息素腺体通路。创口被稀疏的大针脚缝合，朗姆洛走进手术室，用带来的相机给他拍照。之后他又回到监控室，把视频恢复正常，让约夫斯重新走进屋子，让冬兵在画面里被扔进生化废料处理器。

“冷冻到固定温度，需要多久？”朗姆洛给冬兵缺少皮肤的肩膀包裹绷带，向准备冷冻设备的约夫斯提问。  
“五分钟。”  
“你给他准备，我去找个能把他装出去的东西。”  
朗姆洛想来想去也没找出个合适的东西能装下冬兵，最后他找了个裹尸袋，将冬兵塞进去，让他顺着垃圾道滑出这栋建筑。  
朗姆洛觉得自己捡了个垃圾回家。不，比起垃圾，冬兵更像是住在垃圾箱里的小动物，虚弱且受伤。朗姆洛不觉得自己有养只宠物的必要，更何况冬兵是比宠物更麻烦的东西。他不能吃宠物的口粮；不会在你进家门的时候兴冲冲的迎接你；不会暖和你的被窝（他的体温总是低于常人，冷冰冰的）；更可怕的一点是，他可能会杀死你，而你没有还手之力。  
他把冬兵运回准备好的房子里，那里有充足的药品和一盒他偷来的冬兵专用的能量药剂。他尽可能小心地把冬兵从裹尸袋里抱出来，不扯开他被草草缝合的伤口，也不让他碰到袋子外面沾到的脏污，然后将他渗血的绷带换上新的，注射约夫斯给的治疗药物。他盯着冬兵看了一会，确定他的胸口还在起伏，以证实他从裹尸袋里拿出来的不是真的尸体。  
之后他打开电脑，上传相机里的照片，开始写销毁冬兵的任务报告。  
3.  
和他所预料到的一样，皮尔斯并没有对这份报告提出质疑。与神盾局和政府的博弈让他应接不暇，他确实没精力再来计较这件过时武器的归属问题。  
那些药物帮助冬兵解冻，没有基地里专业的仪器，仅靠他自己的新陈代谢，他用了一个下午加晚上才恢复到正常体温。朗姆洛在第二天把约夫斯载到家里来，让他检查了一下冬兵的情况。他得到的答复是冬兵正在恢复，血清让他保持低能耗的昏睡状态，距离完全清醒过来还需要一些时间。朗姆洛按照约夫斯的建议列了一张医疗用品清单，他给自己伪造了一个私人诊所医生的身份，从网上下单买了那些东西，全数搬进冬兵的屋子里去。冬兵仍然沉睡，朗姆洛偷来的能量药剂快用完了，他不得不去仓库把剩下的那些全都偷出来。  
过了快半个月，直到皮肤上那些伤口拆线、连瘢痕开始都渐渐淡去的时候，冬兵才恍惚醒来。他对自己身体的异状和所处环境的改变有点困惑，朗姆洛及时的用自己的气味安抚了他，没对他做过多解释，只是告诉冬兵，目前他的唯一任务就是留在这个房子里养好伤。  
朗姆洛给冬兵喝了点水，带着他在屋子里转了转，稍微活动了一下身体。有血清的加持，这几日的卧床昏睡并没给他的躯体造成明显退化。之后他带着冬兵离开那间布满了仪器、像医院似的屋子里，来到楼上的卧室，吻他，看着他再好好睡一觉。  
在冬兵醒过来之后，朗姆洛把任务报告发到神盾局之前使用的加密通信通道里，这条线路现在没有被神盾局或是九头蛇中任何一方使用，可它又是两方都会监测的一条线路。他不确定这条线索能引罗杰斯上钩，但为了以防万一，他还是推迟了发布的时间。他可不想因为罗杰斯有什么动作而加大自己的工作量，毕竟他还要照顾他捡回来的那只宠物。  
他按照约夫斯制定的“饲养手册”，严格规划冬兵的饮食。饮用水被分装到小瓶子里，每两个小时给冬兵一次。他还买了些口味不刺激的蔬菜，煮成清汤，在里面加一点点盐，让味道变得勉强能够下咽，每次给他喝上几勺。可是这些远远不够维持冬兵的新陈代谢，他会在每餐过后呕吐，将喝下去的那点可怜的液体全数吐出来，带着反流的胆汁和苦味。朗姆洛没闻过冬兵的信息素是什么气味，可他现在怀疑冬兵的信息素是否本身就是苦味的呢？  
美国队长开始有动作了。在发布信息的两天后，有一处九头蛇基地被捣毁，空天母舰在那里检测到罗杰斯的DNA，可是却击杀失败了。得到消息的朗姆洛有点幸灾乐祸——皮尔斯是那么依赖这些机器，以至于做出“冬兵失去用武之地”的妄断，到头来这贵的要死的东西连他的心头恨美国队长都没能除掉。然而这些动作也结束了朗姆洛的蜗居生活，他不得不出门调查罗杰斯的行踪，美国队长开始一座座的摧毁基地，他在白天大部分的时间都不能陪着冬兵了。他本不必——他也不愿意——工作的这么努力，可是他实在没法亲眼看着冬兵呕吐，没法忍受屋里的苦味了。  
朗姆洛总是随身带着两部手机，他像是有强迫症似的要随时随地看着屋内的监控，要了解冬兵在做什么。呕吐在几天之后好转，冬兵能喝下一些半流食了。朗姆洛在每天出门前会做好冬兵一天所需的饮食，分别装好，给他定好闹钟，告诉他到时间了要喝掉什么。他还给屋里的电视接上信号，买下几个纪录片和儿童频道给冬兵看。监视冬兵并没有什么乐趣，朗姆洛主要是担心他会逃出门去。好在两次手术着实给冬兵的身体造成了很大的亏空，而他又得不到完备的营养补充，想要恢复以前的体力恐怕一时半会是没戏了。屋子里没有任何武器，连玻璃器皿都没有，家具也少得可怜。冬兵每天的活动就是按时吃东西，看电视，去洗手间，在屋里随便转转，或者睡觉，身体只剩一只手了，他能做到的事情也不多，再加上每天晚上朗姆洛回来他都会马上黏过来闻朗姆洛的味道，真的和一只宠物没差别。  
这样又过去了半个月，朗姆洛这天发现冬兵在浴室的时间太长了。当初他装监控的时候不知道烧坏了哪根神经偏偏没给洗手间和浴室装上（难道他在认为冬兵会怕自己被监视一切？），这导致他只能通过排除法来确定冬兵停留在这两个地方。两个小时了，朗姆洛反复看了几遍监控录像确定冬兵已经在浴室呆了两个小时，他匆忙收拾了东西开车回家，一路上都在假象如果看到冬兵尸体的情形。冬兵没了机械臂，又不能好好吃饭，身体其实难受的很，万一洗澡的时候晕倒在浴缸里淹死了怎么办？自己简直蠢透了，居然放他一个人在家，其实他很需要自己，他喜欢自己的气味……  
当朗姆洛急冲冲的打开大门，闯进屋子，听见浴室的水声时，他差点没忍住酝酿了一路的眼泪。冬兵还活着，活的好好的，还有心情在浴室玩水呢，这个事实与他的脑补相差太多，反倒让他有种失而复得般的五味陈杂。他甩掉鞋子走向浴室，冬兵并没有锁门的习惯，朗姆洛不再在意冬兵的隐私问题了，他放心大胆的推门进去，没想到被门内的气味和景象弄昏了头。  
冬兵坐在盛了很浅的水的浴缸里，正在用牙刷柄粗鲁的虐待自己下身的小穴。一股崭新的信息素气味充满整个房间，熏得朗姆洛头晕目眩，他勉强站定了脚跟，走上前去甩了冬兵一个耳光。  
“你他妈的在干什么！”朗姆洛冲他喊到。  
“那里会流出难闻的东西，我想把它弄干净……”朗姆洛被冬兵的味道弄的发晕，手上软绵绵的没用上什么力气，但冬兵仍被这冷不防的一下打得歪过头去，脸在墙壁上不轻不重的撞了一下，不过他并没计较这个，他把牙刷扔掉，扶着墙壁站起来，用一只手臂搂住朗姆洛的脖子，像往常一样贪婪的在他颈间嗅着。  
朗姆洛一手揽着他的腰，将他从浴缸里抱出来，另一只手拨开他黏在脸上的头发，以确定他那张苍白的小脸没有因为自己的掌掴和撞上墙壁而肿起来。他注意到冬兵同样苍白的双腿之间沾到了褐色的体液，顺着那向上看，褐色的体液正是从冬兵刚刚受过虐待的小洞里流出来的。朗姆洛有了不好的预感，他用浴巾裹住冬兵，腾出手来给约夫斯发了个消息，叫他赶快过来这边。  
“你在弄伤你自己，而且，”朗姆洛把鼻子凑在他脖子上那一道还没完全平复的疤痕上，深深的吸了一口，“一点都不难闻，你很香，全身都很香……”这是实话，朗姆洛从一进来就被这股味道“击中”了，他产生了一种类似发情期才会有的情动，冬兵的味道很好闻，细想之下，那是一股混合着淡淡石楠花香的成熟李子香味，与冬兵之前用过的人工信息素稀松平常的桂木味大相庭径。  
“唔……朗姆洛，我好热，那个地方也好热……”  
“忍一会，一会就有人来帮你了，先到沙发上去，好不好？”路过厨房的时候朗姆洛瞥了一眼冬兵今天的食物，看到他还是听话的按照定量喝掉了那些才放下心来。安置好冬兵，他走回去拿了一小瓶水，又准备好冬兵要静脉滴注的能量药剂，将混合液调配的比平时更多一些——他确定冬兵到了发情期，他得尽量为他补充点水分。  
朗姆洛让冬兵靠在自己身上，尽可能舒服的接受注射。从那次枪击事故到现在，冬兵瘦了不少，虽然他以前在任务紧急、没有恢复期的情况下也会用针剂补充能量，可是这种情况持续一个多月了，就算是超级战士也吃不消。他原本厚实的肩背变得单薄，肩胛骨有点咯人。朗姆洛把手伸进他的衣服里，抚摸他身上的伤痕：枪击和拆掉手臂的缝合线已经大部分都消失了，只剩一点点粉红的颜色，手指已经感受不出来，唯独原来肩膀的连接处的瘢痕还是那么固执不肯淡化。他轻轻揉搓这边缺了胳膊的肩膀，即使冬兵现在身上很热，这片皮肤的温度也是略低一些的。不知是痛是痒，还是舒服，冬兵开始轻轻颤抖，将自己的头颅往朗姆洛的怀中更用力的塞了塞。  
4.  
“朗姆洛，你想的没错，他确实是到发情期了。”朗姆洛在约夫斯来了之后重启了那间“医疗室”，在检查了一番之后，约夫斯得出这样的结论。  
“可是那些褐色的体液是什么？”  
“他的腺体有太长时间没有工作过了，这次接上之后能够重新产生气味我也很惊讶。这应该是腺体恢复的表现，再加上发情期激素分泌紊乱，产生陈旧性出血，等把血排干净就好了。”  
“那他该怎么度过这个发情期？用抑制剂吗？”做完了检查的冬兵把朗姆洛拽到床上，整个身体又贴上来，朗姆洛被他的气味搞的血脉喷张，他想算算自己是不是也到发情期了，但是大脑早已宕机，在约夫斯面前忍住不推到冬兵已经用了他大半的意志力了。  
“不建议用，他的情况是我从未遇见过的特例，目前尚未清楚使用抑制剂后可能出现的不良反应。既然你已经救了他，那么你就帮人帮到底，帮他度过这个发情期吧。”

送走约夫斯，朗姆洛又给冬兵喝了一次牛奶。冬兵已经被发情期的燥热折磨的意志不清了，他不得不牢牢的握住冬兵唯一的那只手才能阻止他用乱七八糟的东西捅进自己的后穴。朗姆洛找了一只新牙刷，攥着冬兵和他面对面坐着，用剩下的那只手给他刷牙。牙膏沫滴在他黑色的短裤上，冬青香味的牙膏与omega的体味混在一起，让朗姆洛觉得那白色的沫子都像精斑。他收拾干净冬兵，把那条沾了牙膏、又被热潮液浸湿的短裤脱下去，找出手铐把他拷在床头。他细声细语的告诉冬兵等自己一会，仰起脖子让他饱足的吸了自己的味道，吻他，然后用最快的速度洗了个澡。  
朗姆洛以前从未与冬兵结合过，他在生理上没法对有alpha气味的冬兵勃起，因此今天是第一次。他感到渴，以及渴求，冬兵像一个干枯了许久的泉眼，在蓄积了多年之后终于又冒出了甘冽的泉水，等待朗姆洛去汲取。他吻他，吻他每一处，石楠花和李子的香味透过他的嘴唇渗透到他身体里，将他全心全意的变成冬兵的俘虏。冬兵的气味“熏蒸”他，冬兵的热潮液“腌渍”他，他像是一块被冬兵攥住的肉——冬兵在一点一滴的改造他，而他无力反抗，只能看着自己被吃进名为冬兵的身体里。  
他忘记他们做了多少次，当omega发情期的气味渐渐退去，朗姆洛才从迷乱中回过神来。此时他的阴茎正要在冬兵体内成结，他忍住标记他的冲动，将性器拔了出来。红肿的后穴里带出大量精液和omega体液，还有一点点褐色的血丝。  
冬兵的发情期结束了，朗姆洛仿佛松了一口气，实则陷入了更大的漩涡里。  
5.  
冬兵又开始频繁呕吐了。上次出现这种情况还是两个月前，这段时间冬兵已经可以吃下麦片粥了，朗姆洛本以为呕吐什么的不会再发生了。偏偏这阵子他还忙的不行，皮尔斯又开始使唤他去做一些核心任务，说好的只管美国队长的行踪呢？上司的话真是不可轻信，朗姆洛只好又一次把约夫斯叫过来。  
“他没事儿……”  
“你放屁，两个月都没吐过了，最近又吐，你告诉我这叫没事？”朗姆洛气冲冲的打断约夫斯的话，这让后者再一次扶额，心想这家伙什么时候才能学会听人把话说完。  
“他只是怀孕了，朗姆洛。你听我说完，”约夫斯看到朗姆洛又想打断他，急忙补充了一句，“我知道我曾说过他的情况基本不可能像正常omega一样生活，但是我忽略了一点，他不是普通人，冬兵身上永远埋藏着无限的可能性，他怀孕了，朗姆洛，你想怎么办？”  
怎么办？他能怎么办？他朗姆洛的一生中渴望过很多东西，唯独不想要一个小孩，即使是他最渴望的冬兵的小孩。他惧怕一切与自己相关、能延续下去的联系。一个孩子？以后换谁来告诉这个孩子，说他的母亲是塑造了整个世纪的幽灵战士，而他的父亲效力于本世纪最大的恐怖组织九头蛇？  
“把小孩拿掉吧，先不说冬兵和我在九头蛇空天母舰的DNA监视下要怎么养这个孩子，以目前冬兵的状态他能不能生的下来是个大问题。”  
“这可是个奇迹，朗姆洛，你确定你要这样做？”约夫斯痛心极了，能看到一个超级战士的小孩该是怎样的幸运啊。  
朗姆洛望了一眼靠在沙发上看电视的冬兵，对约夫斯说：“我去跟他说。”  
他走到冬兵身边坐下，将电视关掉，眼睛不自觉的盯住冬兵的肚子，那里面有一团属于他和冬兵的未成形的生命，他忍不住去想这个孩子会长得像谁，他希望这孩子长得像冬兵多一些。  
“嘿，宝贝儿，你怀孕了。”，“我想把这个小孩生下来。”冬兵看着他，和他同时开口说话，朗姆洛有点心虚，看样子冬兵听到了他和约夫斯的谈话。  
“你听到刚才我们说了什么，对吗？相信我，那样做是最好的选择……”  
“我想把小孩生下来，我想留住他。”  
“你并不是想要他，知道吗？”，朗姆洛把手放在他肩膀上，将他拉近自己，冬兵有点抵触，但是最终还是被他拥进怀里，“你只是受到了那些该死的孕激素的影响。”  
“我想要他，朗姆洛，我想要他。”冬兵用鼻尖轻轻地蹭朗姆洛的脖子，潮湿的气息打在上面，朗姆洛有点抵御不了这种攻势了。  
“你要怎么承受孕育一个孩子的负担，宝贝儿？我真是疯了，竟然要答应你这种请求……”朗姆洛继续紧抱了他一会，直到冬兵因为这种拥抱和愿望达成的如释重负而开始犯困，他才松了手，将电视重新打开。  
他走向约夫斯，将大门打开，把他送到屋外。确定冬兵应该听不到他们的话，他才开口说到：“他会平安的生下这个孩子吗，约夫斯？”  
“我不确定，朗姆洛。你知道，他总有无尽的可能性，我开始认定他不会怀孕，但是他怀孕了，现在我不能妄下论断，但是一般来说，像他这种信息素腺体受损外加不能正常进食的情况要孕育小孩还是很危险的。”  
“……”  
“而且你知道还是有弄昏他再拿掉小孩的选项吧。”  
“我认识他以来，他第一次这么明确的渴望一样东西，你让我怎么违背他这唯一的要求？何况孩子是他的一部分，我也没有独自做决定的权力。”  
“……我懂了，朗姆洛，承认吧，你也想要这个小孩。”约夫斯豁然开朗的笑了，alpha的繁殖天性在朗姆洛身上还是起了作用。  
朗姆洛也不置可否的笑笑，他看着约夫斯钻进汽车才小声说了一句：“我想要他开心一点。”  
6.  
怀孕使冬兵的信息素气味有了一些变化，朗姆洛只觉得自己对那种气味越来越无法自拔了。他搜索了很多防止omega怀孕呕吐的配方，每天分时间段的给冬兵吃苹果汁、柠檬水、椰奶浆、葡萄柚果酱之类的东西。冬兵仍然会吐，可他也会坚持着一次又一次的将朗姆洛做好的食物继续吃下去。他的腺体不能产生足够促进胎儿生长的激素，朗姆洛又假借私人诊所之名买了一堆孕激素针剂，维生素药片等等，他觉得冬兵吃下的药都快比正经的食物多了。他还买了一台笔记本式B超机，用来观察孩子的状况，每当冬兵看到孩子活动的影像时心情都会变好，带动的朗姆洛也能减少一点常驻在内心的担忧。  
早孕期过去后冬兵终于不再呕吐了，但是他的体重还是没能增长，身上看起来倒比之前更瘦，只有肚子一天天大起来。皮尔斯交给朗姆洛的任务越来越多了，冬兵在二战时期所做下的“脏活”被泄露出去，舆论的天平开始倾斜，美国队长他们正处于略微的弱势。他能在家里陪冬兵的时间变少，更多的时候是通过手机屏幕看冬兵在屋子里做些什么，当然，这回他没忘记在卫生间和浴室也加上摄像头。冬兵开始尝试更多的运动——比如在屋里散步——他总是用他唯一的一只手托着肚子，有时候他也会对着肚子说会话。而朗姆洛不论皮尔斯给他多少压力他都会在下午4点之前回到家，给冬兵准备晚餐，帮他揉揉发胀的双腿和酸痛的腰，完全过成了一个标准准爸爸的生活。  
孩子转眼足月，朗姆洛的担忧也随之愈涨愈高，约夫斯说以冬兵的状况是没办法自己生产的，要想生下孩子只能考虑手术。他在预产期前一周让约夫斯请了假，让他住到家里来，准备好手术设备迎接新生命。  
朗姆洛找了个摄像机放在房间里，准备像很多别的父母那样拍摄分娩录像，然而他忘记了一点，对于冬兵来说，那不是分娩录像，而是手术录像。取出孩子的过程很顺利，毕竟约夫斯从冬兵肚子里取出过比一个小孩可怕的多的东西。那是个5磅多重的男孩，虽然瘦弱却有很有底气的哭声；刚出生的男孩小脸还皱成一团，看不出眉眼，朗姆洛抱着他让他用小手去碰碰还在麻醉中的冬兵，他看到冬兵扯动了一下嘴角。  
冬兵的肚子上再次出现了缝合的痕迹，朗姆洛又留住约夫斯几天，冬兵没有奶水，他实在是不能一边给孩子喂奶一边照看冬兵。两天后孩子终于睁开眼了，而冬兵也醒了过来，朗姆洛发现这孩子有一双和冬兵一模一样的蓝眼睛和俏皮的嘴唇，耳朵的轮廓有点像自己的。冬兵爱死了这个孩子，朗姆洛看着他躺在床上攥着孩子的小手时很想过去亲亲他的脸，可他又不想破坏这副平和至极的画面。他从来都与“平和”二字无关，冬兵却是被人硬生生的塞进那副冷酷坚硬的身体里，现在好不容易从那副壳子里钻出来，朗姆洛宁愿选择在一旁看着他们，静静的散发冬兵喜欢的信息素，当一个合格的背景。  
7.  
取出孩子就像取出了冬兵生命之源。冬兵在醒过来的第二天开始发起高热，陷入昏迷，就连孩子的小手都叫不醒他了。如果不是约夫斯正抱着孩子，朗姆洛大概会把他狠狠的摁在墙上，问他为什么治不好冬兵。他尝试控制情绪，避免自己的气味带有太强的侵略性而让冬兵感觉到不舒服，可这没什么效果。约夫斯抱着孩子畏畏缩缩的站在床脚，他瞪着他们，心里生出一个阴暗想法，那就是如果不要这个孩子就好了。如果不要这个孩子，冬兵会不高兴，会失落，会不理自己，没准还会像清洗程序执行过后那样，因为丢失了重要的记忆而哭泣。而这些终究会过去的，他宁愿郁闷上一段时间，甚至一直郁闷下去也不愿意得到一个小孩，交换的是冬兵的生命力在一点一点的燃耗殆尽而自己却无能为力。  
“他就像经受了霜害的草莓秧，就算勉强结出了果，终究也是活不长的……”约夫斯小声的说了一句，换来朗姆洛的勃然大怒：“他刚刚怀孕的时候你还说他有无限可能性！”  
“我是那么说过，我说他有能力生下孩子……而且现在这个可能性仍然存在，只是凭这里的条件和我的能力怕是救不活他了，你得把他送到顶尖的医院去，最好是军方的诊疗基地。”  
“你的意思是，让我把他送到神盾局吗？是的，我知道他们能把死人救活，可是一出了这里他马上就会被侦测到，更何况神盾局现在自身难保……”说到这里朗姆洛笑了，他想出办法了，一个破釜沉舟的办法，他开始收拾行李，打包好他出任务时的标准配备以及孩子用的衣服、尿布、奶瓶和奶粉。  
“你要去哪？”约夫斯一头雾水的问他。  
“救他，把孩子给我。”朗姆洛把背包背上，拎上手提包，伸出一只胳膊去接孩子。  
“你要怎么做？”  
“我要帮神盾局一把。约夫斯，准备好失业了吗？”  
约夫斯知道此刻他要是说没准备好肯定就得准备去死了，他看看冬兵和冬兵耗尽生命诞下的孩子，竟对这三人产生了一些钦佩和同情，他是个beta，永远也体会不到alpha和omega之间的羁绊是种什么滋味。  
“准备好了，”他回答到，“反正没了冬兵我在九头蛇也只是缝一缝那群年轻alpha的皮肉伤。”  
朗姆洛把他平时留给冬兵用的电话塞到约夫斯手里，这部电话只能接受特定号码的联络，“拿着它，等我的消息，冬兵在现有条件下还能维持几天？”  
“两天？最多三天……朗姆洛，你会死吗？如果你死了的话冬兵肯定熬不过配偶之间精神连接断裂所造成的负面伤害。”  
“他会熬过去的，我没标记过他。”朗姆洛俯下身去，最后一次吻了冬兵的眼睛、嘴唇和脖子上的气味腺，“在这看着他，约夫斯，别让我完成一切之前就让他死掉。”  
8.  
朗姆洛开始逃离这个城市，他的孩子像是知道自己的父亲正在做很重要的事情，一路上一直安静的睡在座位上，一点哭闹的声音也没有发出。驶到下一个城市之后，朗姆洛稍作休息，他将电脑拿出来，进入九头蛇的监控系统，利用皮尔斯最近给他的权限，关闭了对原有神盾局通讯线路的监视。然后他将九头蛇的内部文件略微整理了一下，全部通过那条线路发布出去。他确信神盾局很快就会发现这些信息，他只是不知道神盾局会不会相信这些，对此做出反应的速度有多快。他还希望九头蛇那边不要太快发现关闭监视线路的是他，他打开电台，继续向下一个城市开去。  
四个小时后，他听到电台里切入一条时事新闻，新闻的内容是美国队长发表讲话，说他们得到了重要情报证实亚历山大•皮尔斯是九头蛇的一员，神盾局已被九头蛇渗透，而他们已与当局政府达成一致，即将对九头蛇展开肃清。朗姆洛松了一口气，他重新检视了通讯线路，发现九头蛇已经再次开启了监视，而且用他的权限已经没法关闭了。他以一个极小幅的耸肩来表示他的预料成真，幸好他面对这种情况早有准备——他在上传文件时就在运行一个反向追踪程序，现在已经找到了神盾局使用的加密线路并且获得了权限。孩子醒了，朗姆洛从贴身的衣服里掏出奶瓶给孩子喂了奶，之后将冬兵的分娩录像上传上去，附带那间房子的地址。  
他完成了他所能为冬兵做的一切，至于之后是什么结果，对他而言已经不重要了。  
9.  
约夫斯接到朗姆洛的一条消息，是一处坐标，他将这处坐标输入地图，发现是位于宾夕法尼亚州的一处天主教福利院。他知道朗姆洛在向他传递什么信息——那个孩子的所在位置。距离朗姆洛离开已经过去快30个小时了，他从电视里看到了神盾局的声明，而到现在为止还没有任何人来这里找冬兵。他已经给冬兵注射过一次强心针了，如果再没人来的话……  
门外传来了巨大的敲击声，他听见撞锤撞在那扇加固过的金属大门上。他在电视上调出监控，看到了美国队长的脸，接着他跑到门口去，对着门外大声喊话，叫他们等一等，然后为门外的人打开了门。  
美国队长急冲冲的闯进门来，提起他的领口怒视着他，约夫斯没等他问话就朝冬兵的房间一指，他立刻被扔在地上，看着美国队长的背影冲进屋里去。  
“你有救了。”他想。  
尾声。  
“史蒂夫叔叔，为什么我和我的妈妈叫一样的名字呢？”  
“因为你的妈妈特别疼爱你啊。”  
“为什么我和我妈妈的姓也一样呢？”  
“因为你的爸爸特别疼爱你妈妈啊。”  
“我从没见过我爸爸，我想他一定不疼我。”  
“他当然疼你，只是他离开的太早了，为了国家。他是个英雄。”  
“真希望妈妈还活着，这样他就可以参加我的小学开学典礼了。”小詹姆斯在母亲的墓碑前放下花束，他抽抽鼻子，抚摸墓碑上刻着的母亲的名字，泪水在眼眶里打转。  
“小詹姆斯•巴恩斯，记得去年这个时候你妈妈是怎么告诉你的吗？”  
“我记得，妈妈说要我当个男子汉，不可以在他去世后掉眼泪，也不可以想他，可我还是想他……”  
史蒂夫将小男孩抱起来，亲吻他的脸颊，用手指抹掉滑出眼眶的泪水，轻声安慰他。  
“我知道，我也想他，和你一样想他。”


End file.
